Researchers may desire scientific data relating to neurological activity for many reasons: disease treatments, nerve regeneration, robotics, learning processes, behavioral explanation, direct interfacing between brains and computers, and many other combinations and variations of those endeavors. Current technology in the field includes implanted wire electrodes, connected to field-effect transistors or op-amps that may be connected via small cables to devices that amplify, filter, and analog-to-digital (A/D) convert data, and either provide the complete data stream and store it on a computer or use computer based processors to detect transient events (such as single neuron action potentials), record the detected waveform and time of occurrence, and store the resulting time-stamps on a second computer. The monitored subject is typically tethered to electronic machinery with cables that comprise a number of wires.
Cable tethers of this type may be inhibitive of the behavior patterns in laboratory subjects because they may intrude on the environment by limiting the subject's range of motion and pulling the subject in different directions. Also, the cables sometimes tangle and pull loose implants or electrodes from sensitive areas, which could artificially induce sensations and affect the subjects. When monitoring brain patterns and behavior, unwanted variables (such as sensations, impediments and behavioral adaptations caused by wires) may limit the accuracy of the data.
Prior art systems are embodied and discussed more fully in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,446 to Wappler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,511 to Schwartz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,933 to Hagfors, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,235 to Ayers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,974 to Fish, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,621 to Grandjean, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,060 to Sham, et al.